Grotesque Love
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: "—Yo te adoro, no lo sabías ¿cierto? [...] Había soñado con poder tocarte, acariciarte así, tu piel es tan suave. Yo te amaré eternamente." One-shot. Straig/Cran.


**Disclaimer: **South Park es idea intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Grotesque Love <strong>

**-Stalker-**

**Capítulo único**

La melodía de Mozart hizo contacto en su canal auditivo haciéndole sonreír. No se podría llamar un fanático de la música clásica, por supuesto que no, sería un insulto; pero en aquellos momentos había tenido la necesidad de poner en su estéreo uno de los discos, que solían ser de su madre, de música clásica variada, quedándose en aquella pieza de Mozart. Esa tonada le tranquilizaba con demasía, y eso le agradaba.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando un poco más de la música meciendo suavemente su cabeza conforme los acordes. Abrió lentamente los ojos observando por la ventana de su habitación, escuchó algunos golpes que le parecieron molestos así que arrugó el entrecejo y estiró uno de sus brazos hasta llegar donde yacía el estéreo subiendo el volumen. La habitación retumbó con la melodía. Movió las manos simulando estar tocando un teclado en el aire. Tomó las cortinas rojas carmesí y tiró de ellas cubriendo la luz que entraba por la ventana. Ensanchó un poco su sonrisa.

— ¿Te gustó tu regalo? —habló por sobre la melodía girándose para observar al muchacho que yacía amordazado en el piso de su habitación y su mirada asustadiza le acusaba, más bien, suplicaba que lo dejara irse de ahí.

_« ¿He nacido para enamorarme de ti? » _

**Media hora antes. **

—Ámame—susurró quebrado estando de pie cerca de la puerta de "su amado". Había tomado la rutina de depositar pequeños regalos para él cada día, sin falta, alternando las horas para que no se viese muy obvio. Normalmente eran pequeñas cajitas adornadas con preciosas figuritas de animalitos, en cuyo interior yacía algo que "él" adoraba. Siempre terminaba temblando e intentando echarse para atrás pero su cuerpo reaccionaba dejando caer la cajita para después huir despavorido a su propio departamento que no estaba más que unos cuantos pasos. Ésta vez era un regalo más elaborado, una caja más grande. Algo de lo que estaba seguro que le gustaría a morir. Y ahora sería menos discreto, con una pequeña notita manuscrita en la caja con un mensaje de amor. Acomodó, como pudo, la enorme caja frente a la puerta y se alejó del lugar lentamente. Recargó su peso en la puerta de su apartamento sonriendo, esperando el momento por el que su amado abriera la puerta para ver aquel regalo que le había preparado con tanto esmero.

{…}

Había llamado una y otra vez a Tweek pero el muchacho no atendía, lo cual le preocupó pues éste solía responder la segunda vez. Soltó un bufido levantándose del sillón en el que yacía recostado. Se colocó una chaqueta negra para salir en la búsqueda de su pareja, cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con un enorme paquete. Sintió escalofríos. No podía ser de la misma persona enferma que había estado mandándole pequeños presentes, si es que se podían llamar así, con cabezas de felinos domésticos en ellos. Notó algo diferente en ese presente. Una pequeñísima nota en una de las esquinas de la caja. Se inclinó un poco para leerla.

"_Desde el momento en que te conocí supe que había nacido sólo para enamorarme completamente de ti, con una mirada me cautivaste. No diré "Te amo" pues es algo cliché, así que te demuestro mi amor de esta nueva forma, espero te guste mucho éste regalo. Lo envolví especialmente para ti. _

_Con amor, _

_Stan." _

Tenía el presentimiento de que sería todo lo contrario a lo que dictaminaba la nota. Curveó las cejas, descontento, y estiró una de sus manos hacia la cinta que rodeaba el paquete, sellándolo. Pasó saliva con dificultad arrancado lentamente la cinta aislante hasta que sólo se encontrara la caja en sí, sin nada que le retuviese de abrirla. Pero no quería hacerlo. Algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Aunque sin más abrió las tapas de la caja encontrándose con aquello que hubiese preferido evitar. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras se cubría la nariz al sentir el fuerte y hediondo olor provenir de la caja. Frunció el entrecejo. No podía ser.

—Tweek —dijo observando dentro de la caja a su conyugue desmembrado envuelto en plástico de burbujas, dejando únicamente su cabeza sin envolver, intacta, y aún unida al torso. Cayó de rodillas intentando sostenerse en la orilla de la caja, con la mano todavía cubriéndole la nariz y boca; sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

Escuchó una risa provenir a su costado, entre hipidos se giró encontrándose con un joven de cabellera azabache y ojos zafiro opaco. Logró divisar en sus manos algo parecido a una cuerda. Antes de que pudiese moverse, el chico ya se había acercado lo suficiente para taparle el rostro.

Una bruma negra le envolvió.

**Seis horas antes. **

Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, estaba agitado, no tenía casi nada de que había llegado a su departamento y aun así, un mensaje misterioso se hizo presencia en su móvil. En él mencionaba que algo había sucedido con Craig, lo cual lo alertó, hacía un rato había hablado con él, ¿cómo fue posible que en ese corto tiempo algo malo le hubiese ocurrido? Así que se decidió por ir al departamento del susodicho para comprobar aquello que decía el mensaje de misteriosa procedencia.

Llegó jadeante a la entrada del complejo donde vivía su pareja, todo parecía muy tranquilo, demasiado para ser verdad. Tranquilizó su respiración y procedió a subir por el ascensor hasta el piso del muchacho.

Al llegar, el rubio se sorprendió de encontrar las luces, que conectaban cada departamento, completamente apagadas. El piso yacía en la penumbra y únicamente dejaba entrar la luz de la luna que acaba de salir para dar paso a la noche. Entrecerró los ojos buscando en las puertas el número del departamento destinado a su búsqueda, más se encontró con algo que de cierta forma le perturbó. Un hombre yacía de pie en medio del pasillo, con su gélida mirada fija en su ser. Pasó saliva con dificultad tratando de recordar el rostro de aquél.

— ¿Buscas algo? —le escuchó decir mientras giraba un poco su rostro hacia la puerta frente a la que estaba de pie.

—Sí, eh, lo siento, ¿no sabrás acaso si Craig Tucker salió? —dijo frotándose las manos nervioso, la presencia de ese hombre no parecía nada bueno. No era el momento, lo presentía.

— ¿Craig Tucker? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces? —volvió a posar sus orbes frías en el escuálido cuerpo del rubio haciéndole temblar.

—Soy… Soy su novio.

—Oh, no lo sabía —con una misteriosa sonrisa, el hombre comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hasta llegar al menos a un metro de distancia. —Observándote bien, eres bastante lindo, pareces su tipo.

¿Qué demonios?

—Si… si no sabes dónde se encuentra yo—fue cortado abrupta-mente por la aprensión de su brazo con una fuerza descomunal.

— ¿Te diviertes? Yo creo que sí —con una risa histérica, el hombre apretó su brazo entre sus dedos. El rubio soltó un quejido haciendo el intento por separarse de ese loco. —Sabes… tú como regalo lucirías muy bien. Le gustarías mucho a Craig completamente envuelto —sacudió suavemente su brazo mientras sonreía ampliamente con la mirada desorbitada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, por favor, suéltame —murmuró tirando inútilmente de su brazo para poder liberarse, entonces, la risa junto con la sonrisa desaparecieron, dejando un rostro completamente serio, inmutable, carente de emociones. El agarre se aflojó y su respiración se normalizó. Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a huir y llamar a Craig desde un lugar seguro cuando unas gélidas manos apresaron su cuello encarnándose los dedos en la piel blanca. Sintió como el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, se asfixiaba. Arañó, como último recurso, las manos que le apresaban, pero lo único que logró fue que el agarre se cerniera más. Su mirada se nubló.

—Eres el presente especial —escuchó la voz del hombre antes de caer en las garras de la noche eterna.

{…}

Tarareó una canción mientras recortaba en el papel de colores pequeñas figuras, las manualidades, de alguna forma, siempre habían sido su fuerte.

—Aish, terminé por manchar el papel blanco —murmuró abultando los labios mientras tomaba las tijeras y se levantaba de la pequeña mesa donde tenía los recortes, con el pegamento, listos para colocarlos.

Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, donde en el lavabo limpió las tijeras que yacían manchadas de un espeso líquido rojizo, y sus manos también. Observó donde debían estar escurriendo los otros cubiertos que lavó y sonrió. Alzó la mirada hacia el reloj que estaba colocado en la pared.

—Todavía tengo tiempo —se dijo mientras tomaba los cuchillos y los colocaba donde deberían de estar. Sacudió las tijeras secándolas con la pequeña toalla que tenía en la encimera.

— ¿Dónde habré dejado el plástico de burbujas? —preguntó al aire mientras se paseaba por la sala con las tijeras en la mano. Giró de costado hacia el sofá sonriendo y acercándose. —Falta poco para poder envolverte —sonrió acariciando una cabellera rubia con ternura poco propia en él.

—Definitivamente me amará.

**Tres días antes. **

— ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —se dijo mientras miraba cuidadosamente a su amado junto con otro hombre. Entrecerró los ojos notando la cariñosa interacción que tenían ambos muchachos, asqueándole. Soltó un bufido mientras entraba a su departamento cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta. Quién se creía que era ese que se había atrevido a robarle a su amado Craig Tucker. Porque sí, lo amaba, amaba a Craig Tucker desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Aquella hermosa mirada grisácea que se posaba en su persona no hacía más que derretirle. Cuando casualmente le saludaba en el ascensor no era más que pura satisfacción. Definitivamente, era su persona destinada. No tenía mucho que se había mudado al complejo, y ese hombre de cabellos oscuros le había recibido tan amablemente, mostrándose siempre servicial para lo que quisiera. Podría verse como alguien que se negaba a sonreír, pero cuando lo hacía, tenía una de las sonrisas más brillantes y carismáticas de todas.

Suspiró con desilusión mientras se sentaba en el escritorio que utilizaba normalmente para escribir algunas reflexiones sobre su bello romance con aquel chico. Acarició algunas de las fotos que tenía de Craig en su pared. Sonrió dulcemente. Lo investigó completamente, eso era amor, por supuesto que lo era. Recolectó toda la información que pudiese servirle encontrando de lo más retorcido hasta lo más inocente. Craig Tucker era alguien lleno de secretos, para los demás, porque él ya lo sabía todo.

Stanley Marsh no estaba más que en un enfermizo amor, aquel amor que te hace un tonto. Más él no lo veía así, se le hacía de los más auténtico que nunca haya sentido, y le agradecía al muchacho de grisácea mirada de que eso sucediera, el poder experimentar sentimientos como esos.

Siguió pasando su mano por las fotos hasta toparse con una no tan agradable, ese rubio estaba ahí, abrazando a su hombre, qué detestable. A él también lo había investigado, y había comenzado a fastidiarle, qué acaso no podía irse para siempre. Desde hacía semanas que frecuentaba el departamento de su amado, cómo podía, qué desagradable.

Con rabia, arrancó la foto tirándola al cesto de basura. Una tras otra, fue tirándolas con ira al cesto, hasta terminar siendo quemadas por un fósforo. Stanley sólo miraba seriamente el fuego extinguirse una vez el material para inflamar desaparecía. Ese rubio, Tweek Tweak, no era más que un impedimento para llegar a su hombre. Tenía que irse y nunca volver.

* * *

><p>—Te gustó mucho ¿cierto? —sonrió ampliamente acercándose donde el chico estaba. El muchacho, ante la presencia cercana del otro, se agitó, comenzando a hacer fuerza para intentar desatar los nudos que lo tenían prisionero. Stanley le miró tristemente mientras se ponía de cuclillas cerca de su rostro, pasó una mano por sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas que anteriormente había derramado.<p>

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —le dice sin entender su comportamiento. —Yo te adoro, no lo sabías ¿cierto? —rió tiernamente mientras acariciaba perezosamente sus rasgos queriendo memorizarlos. —Había soñado con poder tocarte, acariciarte así, tu piel es tan suave —murmuró con una suave voz moviendo sus manos tranquilamente sin intención de separarse, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Recordó y se levantó rápidamente corriendo a su habitación y regresando de igual forma con una pequeña caja blanca entre sus manos. — ¿No es linda? Es para ti, para tenerte aquí. Quiero una colección completa, completa de ti. Guardarte aquí y nunca perderte —el muchacho, con la incapacidad para moverse libremente, gimió con desespero. Stanley alzó las cejas observándole y soltó una carcajada que fue amortiguada por la pieza de Mozart que nunca se detuvo. —No desesperes, pronto estarás aquí —volvió a quedar de cuclillas frente a "su amado" sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos depositó un dulce beso sobre su nariz.

—Yo te amaré eternamente.

Fue su sentencia.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que tengo algo con Stanley siendo un psicópata, ah. Desde hacía tiempo que tenía la idea en mente pero no me había atrevido a escribirlo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. <em>

_Para quienes estén siguiendo el fic "Castle of Death", pronto actualizaré, pues ya soy libre de los exámenes del mal, así que no desesperen._

_Kami fuera ~_


End file.
